The Compound
by EdwardsBadGirls
Summary: Jacksonville: the place Bella was sent by her father; the place that would be separating her and her love for a time; a city with a cult. when bella is dragged into this cult, can she escape?


A/N: ok well, we hope you like this we worked very hard on it! My name is Taylor also known as Rose and my co-writer's name is Morgan but I call her Jane! Well I hope you enjoy. bye

The Compound!!!!

By: Jane and Rose

Chapter One: What set things into motion….

What could Edward want to tell me? He invited me to a picnic at our meadow. So the only question is: is it good news or bad news? He has only asked me to the meadow twice; once was when we were nine and he told me his dog died and we sat there and cried together for hours in each others arms, I mean he was my best friend. And the last time we were there we were fourteen and that was when he asked me to be his girlfriend, that day had a little more importance then that I know hard to believe a day could get better after Edward Cullen, and I mean THE Edward Cullen -hottest guy in school, every girls wet dream- ask me -plain Jane never good at anything can't even walk across a flat surface with out falling on my face- out! But that was also the day I lived out one of my dreams at the age of fourteen I got to kiss Edward Cullen my friend, not my friend but best friend, no not even my best friend but my boyfriend! I still have flashbacks to that day I mean it is one of the best days of my life thus far……..

**Flash back **

"_Edward who died? Last time we were here Bear died," I asked but bringing Bear up always brought tears to my eyes. Oh god did I kill my third goldfish this week? No that can't be it, I saw him swimming in the bowl before I left. Then what…. Edward cut off my train of thought with his stammering._

"_Bells….um…..but…ah….well first off no one has died I wanted to talk to you about something important….well…..um…ah…" I have never seen him try so hard just to form a sentence so I grabbed his hand and led him to the middle of the meadow and pulled him to where he was setting in front of me cross legged._

"_Ok Edward if you're having trouble saying something why not tell me about something random until it just comes out?" I suggested he was looking down at the ground. Oh my god what if he is here to tell me he doesn't want to be my friend any more I would understand look at him and look at me. He ran his fingers though his more messy then usual bronze hair. I placed my hand on his check and he looked up at me. "You know you can tell me anything, right Ed?" _

"_Ok well, I try your story thing."_

_I was sitting in the library when none other then Lauren Marolly walked in and, you know her; she came over and starts talking to me. _

'_Hey Eddie why don't you go out with me? I mean I know you like me and you know I like you so….' and I asked her nice to leave me alone but she didn't then I kind of blurted out that I like some one else." _

_That it's my best friends and secret love wants me to hook him up with someone. _

"_Well, Bells what do you say." he looked so terrified. _

_Did he think I wasn't going to help him it may kill me but if it makes him happy then I would!_

"_yeah, yeah sure who is she I'll see if I can find out if she likes you." I said kind of emotionless I sure how he didn't know. Then I hear the most magical sound ever he was laughing. What? He's laughing at me? That sure makes me what to help him get with what's her face._

"_Bells no, um….let me reword this…..Bella would you… uh, god this is hard…" _

"_Edward spit it out already!" I was getting annoyed. What is making him so nervous? God he is frustrating._

"_willyoubemygirlfriend?" he said I a rush. _

_Did he seriously just say that? He couldn't feel the same way I feel about him could he? "Um…I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked I wanted to make sure I heard him right!_

"_Will you be my girlfriend and Bella if you value my sanity you will not make me say it again!" he said with fear written across all his features. _

_Did he think I would really not say yes? I opened my mouth but nothing can out so I shut it. And looked at him in disbelief he most have took that as a no because he looked down I couldn't have that I need to be able to look into his beautiful emerald eyes. So I placed my hand on his cheek again and he looked up I knew I still couldn't talk so I just nodded and a small smile lit up his gorgeous face._

"_Really?" all I could do was nod again. _

"_Um…. Bella could I, you know kiss you?" he asked, always the gentlemen. I nodded again and he began to lean towards me I leaned towards him with my eyes closed as soon as our lips touched it was…I don't even know it was just amazing. It was a short kiss and all I could say in my head was please let it be good please don't let me mess up. I mean this is my first kiss I don't know what the heck I'm doing. But he must have liked something about it because when I opened my eyes she was smiling like he had just one the best prize in the world. In all reality I was the one who left with the gold!!_

**End of flash back **

_Knock, knock._ "I'm coming!" I yelled towards the door. I ran to the bathroom to check my make up and the final touches to my outfit. Edward said I had to dress kind of dressy, so I picked a pair of dress shorts and a beautiful dark blue silk top.I ran down to the door. I couldn't wait to see his beautiful face. I threw the door open and there he was, in all his beautiful, lucious glory. He was dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and a golden sweater that went great with his pale skin.

"You ready? This is kind of important." he asked, giving me his famous crooked smile. Well, it was famous to me at least. It was one of those smiles that made my heart beat faster, made me weak in the knees and made me want to go change my panties. This was going to be a long night. Edward was a weirdly moral man who seemed to have no hormones at all and won't have sex with me even though I'm twenty-one and he's twenty-two and we have been dating for seven years. Oh my god I'm the fucking twenty-one year old virgin! But hey, you got to love him. Well, at lest I do.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, heading towards the door. "Bye Dad we will be back around twelve! Love you, bye!" I yelled before running out the door and to the passenger side of Edward's Volvo, and jumped in. Edward climbed in the driver's seat with a very amused look on his face. "Do I amuse you Mr. Cullen?" I asked unable to keep the laugh out of my voice.

"No not at all Miss Swan. Never in my wildest dreams would I find _you_ amusing." We both burst out laughing. That was when we pulled up to the opening of the meadow. I mean, I'm not surprised that it only took him two minutes to get here. Look at the way he drives; seventy-five in a twenty-five mile-per-hour zone.

He got out and walked around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. "This way, my fair maiden." God, I loved it when he talked like he was born in a different century. It was so hot. I grabbed his hand and we walked towards the meadow. Half way there, I got hit with a smell wave of lilacs, chicken and apple pie. A few more steps and I was right in front of the meadow. How the hell did he do all of this? There was a blanket and a stereo that was currently playing Clair De Lune by Debussy and a hand woven picnic basket sitting in the middle of the blanket with two glasses and a bottle of Champaign.

Oh god, I couldn't stop it. I hoped he would cover his ears. I had been hanging around Maddy way to much. That excited-twenty-four-seven person was starting to rub off on me. God, Bella, hold it in, hold it in! I just couldn't. "AAAHHHHH!! OmigodOmigodOmigodOmigod!!!" I screamed while jumping up and down. I told you she was rubbing off on me.

"Bells, I know you are happy but please tone it down a bit. One: there are people that live around here, and two: you are reminding me too much of Madalin right now." He never liked Maddy. I often wondered why. Oh well, I would save that for a rainy day. Which here in Forks would probably be tomorrow?

"Edward, you did all this for me?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. He must had spent so much time setting all this up.

"Well, I did have help. Do you remember that Mike Newton kid we went to high school with?" he asked. What did that have to do with Mike? But I nodded anyway. "Well, him and Jessica have been busy - they already have two mouths to feed - and he needed some extra cash. So I told him if he did this for me I would give him some money." he said, as if it were nothing.

"How much money, Edward?" I asked. He knew how much I hated him spending money on me. He just shook his head. Ok, if he thought I was giving up that easy he was so mistaken. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you tell me how much you paid and you tell me right now damn it."

"Bella, you shouldn't cuss, it's not very lady like." he said, still avoiding my question. I narrowed my eyes at him and he let out a big sigh. "Fine, Isabella Maria Swan I paid him two hundred dollars to set it up like this. Now please, can we eat and have our blasted Champaign, I have something really important to ask you!" I just nodded. Blasted was the closet Edward ever came to cussing at me. That meant it must be important. And I go and mess everything up. I could feel my tears of remorse coming and I could do nothing to stop it.

"Aww...Bells I'm sorry I yelled at you...come here." he said, pulling me into his arms. He held me in his arms while I cried. Just like when we were kids. I love this man so much!

"Edward. I'm so sorry! I know whatever this is, is really important to you, and… and I just don't want to ruin it!!!" my voice cracked mid-sentence.

"Baby, you could never ruin anything. Especially not this." he told me. His eyes were so intense while he spoke that last part. _What is going on here?_ I thought to myself.

Once I calmed myself, we sat down to the beautiful candle-lit picnic Edward, uh, arranged. As Edward dished out the food, I couldn't help but stare at him and think about how perfect and amazing he is. There is so much chemistry and love between us, I don't know what I ever did to deserve him. His perfectly messy bronzeish hair that screamed either "I just had sex" or "it took me 4 hours to accomplish this look" neither of which was true though. No matter what he did or how long he spent on it, it always stayed the disheveled mess. God I love him. Everything about him, his personality; the way we fit together perfectly; how, whenever we touch, there is a spark… and his eyes. They truly are the window to his soul. Whenever he is happy his brilliant green eyes sparkle like diamonds in the sun and when he is-

Edward coughed and flashed me the crooked smile I call my own. I blushed and looked down. Wow that was embarrassing, not like it hasn't happened before, I always get lost staring at him, but still… embarrassing.

I felt a warm finger under my chin. He tilted my face up to meet his lips. He proceeded to kiss my enflamed cheeks, the tip of my nose, my eyelids, then back to my lips again. He pulled away smiling.

"I love it when you blush." That, of course, made me blush more.

We finished eating and Edward laid out a soft blanket in the grass, directly under the stars. I laid down and was pulled into Edward's strong, warm chest. I watched the stars twinkle in the night as Edward watched me.

Then I remembered something.

"Eddie," I said, using the name only I could get away with calling him. His gaze turned from admiring to questioning as he cocked his head to the side. "you said there was something you wanted to ask me about? Can you tell me now?"

He sighed and rolled to his side, facing me. "If you really want me to." He stood and walked to the tree where we always hung our jackets. He removed something from the interior breast pocket of his leather jacket. As he was drawing his hand back he looked over his shoulder and tentatively asked,

"he- hey, Bells? Y-You love me right?" he sounded like a small frightened child.

"Of course I do Ed, you know that. Is something wrong? What's the matter? You're scaring me." I was freaking out. What if he was breaking up with me or moving or had a deathly disease or…. Or… or… I didn't know what to think.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just… um actually I'm kinda scared right now." what could ever scare Edward? He was always so brave. I was sitting on my knees by the time he came back over to me, with something I his hands.

"Bella, I love you so much. You know that right?" I nodded. "This is hard. Can i just say everything I came to say before you stop me? Please?" he didn't give me time to answer before he spoke again.

"Bell, I have always loved you, even when we were little kids, even before you loved me. I will always love you, no mater what you say or do when I'm done talking. You have always been the one for me. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I don't know if you feel the same way about me and I have to know now, because I have wanted to ask you this since I was 15" he fell to his knees "and if I wait any longer I will go insane. Isabella Marie, will y-"

He stopped short.

"What Edward?" I tried to say but was cut off with his,

"Will-"

"Edward? Just say it, whatever it is."

He said nothing, but instead opened a large blue velvet box with freesia and rose petals in it. There was also a smaller crystal box beneath the petals. I took the boxes from him, causing him to hang his head. I extracted the small box. I opened it and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was platinum with a square cut diamond in the center and tiny sapphires and emeralds all around the band, creating intricate designs of swirls. My eyes welled up with tears. Edward looked up at me through his eyelashes. and let out a small chocked sob.

"I knew it, I just knew you were too good to be mine," he got up and walked across the field to sit. I put the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly. It looked like it was made for me, but it also looked antique and classy.

I got up and walked over to where Edward was slouched on the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear,

"Yes."


End file.
